Meeting Again
by JWolf28
Summary: Holly and Will run into each other ten years after she left.


**A/N: So, tell me what you think; it's my first Glee fic so let me know if anything should be adjusted. I'm planning on making this a two-parter, but it could also be a one-shot, leave a review to let me know if I should add the next chapter. If you're reading any of my other stories, I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've had a bit of writer's block on those stories, but I think I may have it figured out, so I'll update soon.** **Also, in this world, Holly and Will were a little younger when they met, maybe around thirty-two for Holly and thirty-four for Will, making them forty-two and forty-four respectively.**

A familiar laugh cut through the air of the park and Will's head jerked towards the sound. There, blonde hair shining in the sun, was Holly Holliday, laughing as the woman she sat next to said something. As Holly's gaze darted back to the playground, she frowned and jumped up from the bench. "Samuel Carson Holliday, don't put that in your mouth!" Holly scooped up a young boy and pried open his fist, letting a clump of sand and what appeared to be a piece of old candy fall to the ground. The toddler started crying and Holly sat back down on the bench and pulled a baby wipe from her purse and wiped Samuel's hands and face clean. When Samuel continued to cry and squirm, Holly dug around in her purse and handed the boy a lollipop. He stopped crying and stuck the candy in his mouth, grinning and sitting contentedly on Holly's lap.

Will looked over to his own daughter, nine-year old Sophie Grace Schuester and saw her on the swings with another girl who looked to be about the same age as her. Will was about to approach Holly when another child ran up to her, this one looking to be about six. "Mom, Mom, Mom, why does Sammy get a lolly and I don't? I want one too!"

Holly smiled softly. "Sammy gets a lolly because he doesn't like the food at McDonald's and that's where we're going next."

"Oh. When are we leaving again?"

Holly chuckled. "We'll stay another half hour; Catherine seems to be enjoying herself."

The boy pouted. "But I want to leave _now_. I'm hungry, Mom!"

"Mattie, let your sister have some fun, now why don't you show me how far you can climb on the rock wall."

Mattie grinned. "Okay!"

Will looked around, trying to figure out who the third child Holly was talking about was, but soon gave up and sat on the bench next to Holly seeing as the other parent had left when her son scraped his knee. Holly looked over at him and her face lit up in a grin. "Hey, Hot Stuff, I didn't expect to see you here. Heck, I didn't expect to see you anywhere. It's been, what, ten years? How are you?"

Will smiled. "I'm good. How are you though? And what are you doing at the park?"

"Oh, Mattie and Catherine are out of school on summer break and they wanted to go to the park. I couldn't say no."

"And whose are they?"

"They're all mine."

"Wow! The little one too?"

"Yup. Didn't I hear you and Emma had a kid too?"

"Yeah, yeah, we did. Sophie. She's nine now."

"Hmm, that makes her about the same age as Catherine. She's turning ten in just a couple of weeks."

"She must be excited, double digits and all."

"It's all she talks about."

"And how old are the others?"

"Mattie's six and a half and Sammy turned three last month."

"You had them all pretty close together then. Did you settle down at last?"

"Yeah. I met their father when I was subbing for a Drama class in Cleveland. I got knocked on the head during class and the kids made me got to the ER because I was bleeding a little and he was the doctor on duty. We just kind of clicked. He asked me out when I was all well and I agreed. He kind of broke your record though."

"Oh. And how many dates did he make it to?"

"Thirty six before he popped the question. I said yes and we had Catherine a little under a year later. He also agreed to take my last name. His was kind of boring and you know I don't go for that."

"What was his last name?"

"Smith. So boring. The phonebook's full of Smiths."

Will smiled. "Yes, it is."

"Yeah. So, how are things with you and Emma? Are you guys planning on having anymore kids?"

"Yeah, Em's pregnant with our second, actually."

"That great! How far along is she, do you know what you're having, give me the details!"

Will chuckled. "She's about nineteen weeks. The doctor said we could find out if we wanted to, but we wanted to wait and see."

"Aw, that's so sweet. Cameron and I did that with Mattie. We did up the nursery in some lighter shades of purple and didn't buy any dresses or anything leaning overly one way or the other. It's kind of funny because now Mattie's favorite color is the exact shade of purple that we painted his room. We wanted to redo his room, but he wouldn't let us because we couldn't find anymore of the paint we'd used."

Will grinned. "We're hoping it's a boy. We wanted one of each."

Holly nodded with a smile. "I was going for that too. We were going to stop after two so Sammy kind of surprised us."

Will chuckled. "What are their full names?"

"Catherine Christine Holliday, Matteo Jayden Holliday, and Samuel Carson Holliday."

"Nice names. 'Matteo'?"

"Cameron's choice. He read it in some book and loved it. What about Sophie?"

"Sophie Grace Schuester."

"That's pretty."

A moment later, a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes ran up with Sophie at her side. "Mom, this is Sophie. If her dad says yes can they go to McDonald's with us?"

Holly smiled. "Well, I don't see why not."

Sophie looked to Will. "Can we, Daddy? Please!"

Will smiled. "Your Mom won't like it, but I suppose we can make an exception this one time."

Sophie and Catherine started jumping and squealing with joy while the two adults chuckled at the kids' exuberance. Mattie came up not long later. "Can we go now, Mom?"

Holly smiled. "Yes, I think everyone's ready now."


End file.
